


Haunted

by hellasvvr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, pre-s3ep06
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasvvr/pseuds/hellasvvr
Summary: Even when she's sleeping, Root won't leave her alone.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	Haunted

“有欲念总不会是一件坏事。”

那个声音让她不得安宁。

现在她正跟那人肩抵着肩靠在海边护栏上，腥咸的海风涌上来，如浪潮一般。她们各自穿着背心，相接触的皮肤汇聚起湿烫的热量。对方扬起手中的咖啡杯，轻轻碰了一下她手中的威士忌酒樽，柔软的褐色卷发抚在她手臂上撩拨，一下、一下。

这场景十足诡异。她不记得她们是如何来到这里的，而海盐咖啡和瓶装威士忌的搭配也令人啼笑皆非。拜托，她看过盗梦空间，她知道这意味着什么。

“Sam，Sameen，”那人叫着她的名字，舌尖上含了块棉花糖似的，黏腻又浓稠，“来试一试，你会喜欢的。”

像勾引虫子沉沦的琥珀。

“试什么？”Shaw抬起手腕灌下满满一口冰冷的酒液，待喉咙缓缓蒸出暖意，“跟你说了我没有那种东西，Root。”

“再喊一遍。”Root的嘴角微微勾起，侧过头，冲她眨眨眼。

“什么？”

“我的名字，Root。”

Shaw看着那张缺少一记狠拳的脸，翻了个白眼，“拜托，这也不是你的名字。”

Root耸耸肩，站直起身。这很过分，因为她比Shaw高上许多，倒不是说Shaw因为身高的缘故在其他人那里感受到过压迫，只是Root不一样。只是Root。这个女人有着柔软而坚韧的身体，她从上往下看着Shaw的眼睛像蔓延的毒雾。

Shaw直直地盯着她，感受到那人温热的手指从她的脖颈往下游走，划着圈儿来到胸口。“好吧，让我们忘掉名字这回事，”Root眯了眯右眼，“但你这个样子让我兴奋了起来。”

这个时候，Shaw应该往后退一步，但大概这是一个让人筋疲力尽的梦，她甚至没有力气动弹一下手指。

“如果你试图用不断的拒绝来为自己上锁，”手指顺着胸部的轮廓滑下去，在腰际停留，“试试这个吻。”

然后Root的吻贴上来，她的舌尖把Shaw的嘴唇舔得濡湿，像舞池里邀人跳舞一般绅士地探进Shaw的嘴里。

Shaw的手指一松，威士忌的瓶子在地面上碎成刺人的玻璃花。

她终于从潮热的夜梦中醒来，而方才梦中的人正站在自己的睡榻前。

Root歪头笑了一下，像是等候已久地说：

“想我了吗？我们在一起会很开心的。”


End file.
